Kartesh's Demonic Possession
by Maria65
Summary: Crowley capture's Dean, and with a panicked Sam and a panicked Castiel, things can only mean one thing for the eldest Winchester brother. Upon his capture and an attempted rescue comes the fact that Dean is possessed by Kartesh, a ruthless demon who doesn't care about anything he does as long as there's blood left in his wake. Supernatural to rightful owners, Rated M for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up with a groan, and slowly opened his eyes, realizing it was still dark. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table, and opened it up. It read 3:37 AM, and he sighed as he slammed his phone back on the table, ignoring the throbbing in his head at being up so early.

"Hey Dean, you awake?" Sam asked sleepily as he sat up.

When he didn't get a response, he sighed and looked toward his right to his brother's bed…only to gasp in horror. He shot out of his bed, and looked at his brother's bed that was empty, but blood was covering the bed, though it didn't look like there was anything from the body on there…except the blood. Sam looked around, realizing nothing was out of place, and nothing of his brothers was gone, except the angel blade. Sam began breathing heavy; starting to panic as he looked around for his brother's phone, hoping it might be on him. When he saw it on the edge of the bed, Sam began to worry more. What the hell happened?!

"Castiel, we have a problem here. Dean's missing, his blood is covering his bed, and I have no idea where he is." Sam said as he looked toward the ceiling, praying to Castiel.

A flutter of wings was heard, and suddenly Sam saw Castiel standing by Dean's bed, a look of horror on his face as he scanned the bed.

"What happened?" Castiel asked as he stared at Sam, his blue eyes showing nothing but hostility…this was bad.

"I don't know. I woke up, and looked at my phone only to realize how early it was. I asked Dean if he was awake, because I thought he was in here, but when I didn't get a response I looked at his bed; only to see it like this." Sam said, before he sat on his bed; his eyes wide in panic.

"He's still alive…I can feel it." Castiel said as he touched the bed, his blue eyes glowing.

"What do we do? Where do we start?" Sam asked, his panic overriding his logic.

"Sam, please try to calm down. If you panic too much, we'll never find Dean." Castiel said as he looked around, and even looked in the bathroom.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing was misplaced, but when Castiel went back into the main room, a looked at the window…he noticed something up with the glass. He tilted his head, walking toward it, before opening the curtains. The window was slight fogged up…but how? It wasn't cold in here, nor was it humid…though there did seem to be a smudge on the window. He breathed on the window as well, before he felt his blood go cold as he read what it said.

"Castiel, what is it?" Sam asked, walking over and looking at the window, and felt dread claw his heart.

On the window, in slightly sloppy writing, but still easy to make out read: 'Crowley' and they both felt themselves get sick at the thought of what that meant. If Crowley had appeared and kidnapped Dan, the price could be dramatic; but that raised a question. Why didn't they kidnap Sam as well?

"If Crowley was here, why didn't he take me as well? Why just Dean?" Sam questioned, moving from the window as he paced around the motel room.

"Dean might've offered his full cooperation so you would be spared, so they wouldn't take you as well." Castiel suggested, trying to think this through; he was beginning to panic as well.

"Still, that doesn't make sense…why take Dean? What would Crowley want with Dean, aside from his life?" Sam asked as looked out the window near the door, seeing the impala still there, and looking at the table by the window say the key's…and a note.

"Cas, come here!" Sam shouted to the angel, shocking him.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, walking toward the table as Sam opened the letter.

 ** _'Dear Moose,_**

 ** _As I'm sure you've_** **** ** _noticed by now your older brother isn't_** **** ** _here at the moment, so sorry about that by the way. Anyways, you were spared because your big bro thought it be best to give everything he is to me, on the account that you are spared…as well as his little angel friend, and everyone else he cares for. So, as I'm such a kind demon, I agreed to that condition. Have fun, you truly lonely soul.'_**

Sam stared at the letter in utter bewilderment, disbelief, and over all horror as he could only think of the torture Dean was going through. Castiel was breathing heavily through his nose and tore the note out of Sam's hands and read it, tracing the letters of the page before growling in frustration. That idiot! What was Dean thinking?!

"We have to save Dean." Sam said, not wasting anytime in trying to find his brother.

"We don't have much time…Dean might either be a demon, dead, or enduring torture at this moment. Let's go." Castiel said and the two left the motel after grabbing their things, and began driving around trying to find some clues.

 **With** **Dean:** Dean screamed out as burning hot iron touched his skin, feeling the iron literally melt the skin off him, before he felt it moved away. He gasped as he looked at himself, cursing at the condition he was in. He was dirty, his clothes soaked with blood; multiple scars, stabs, gashes, cuts, bruises and scrapes covered his body; and he had trouble keeping consciousness. He grunted as he tried to move his arm, only to remember they were tied down to the arms of the chair he was in. He looked around the room again, seeing the blank stone walls with burns and scratches everywhere, a crack here and there. He looked at the small table beside his chair, cluttered with multiple torture objects; and the burning iron stick was laid beside the rest of the clutter as the door behind him opened…though he couldn't really focus on that through the haze of pain.

"Hey, stay awake Dean-o." A voice said, the smug voice of Crowley, no doubt; snapping his fingers before Dean's eyes.

Dean focused his green eyes on Crowley, the color dull due to the pain; but it still made Crowley smile.

"There we go, now let's continue business then shall we? You handed everything you are to me, and while I won't send hell-hounds or anything after you, as that was also part of the deal; I do require that you tell me everything. Once I get the information, you get your soul back and…well…you allow a demon into your body. I have to keep tabs on you, it's the only way." Crowley said with a shrug, and Dean growled…had he been told his beforehand, he would've woke Sam up with a scream.

"Go to hell Crowley!" Dean shouted, gasping as a shock of pain went through him.

"Already am Dean, after all…I am the King of Hell." Crowley said matter-of-fact with a shrug.

Dean only glared at Crowley, a look of hate and disgust in his eyes; but Crowley just sighed and snapped his fingers. The demon before Dean, a good-looking female, nodded as she grabbed a knife and drove it through Dean's thigh, causing Dean to shout in pain as the pain coursed through him ten-fold due to the multiple scars still burning.

"Now Dean, don't make me repeat myself much more…though I most likely will because you can't think straight." Crowley said before he stepped between Dean and the demon again.

"Where. Are. The. Other. Angel. Weapon's?" Crowley asked, pronouncing every word.

Dean was unaware of it all…he didn't know why Crowley thought Dean knew; but then again when your best friend is an angel it's no surprise one would think said friend of angel would know. Crowley growled as Dean only glared at him, and then Dean sighed.

"Listen…I seriously have no idea…where the weapons are. We found the staff…purely on…accident." Dean explained, groaning as his body ached in pain.

"Dean, you really are stupid aren't you?" Crowley asked as he pushed away from the chair and walked around the room.

"You see Dean, while you might be unaware there was a certain angel, his name was Balthazar, and he implanted a memory of his into you. The reason I know this was because…I saw it all, I saw it happen." Crowley said as he placed a hand on Dean's head, his eyes glowing red.

 ** _-Flashback- Dean was asleep on the bed, Sam asleep on the bed over and Crowley was in the room…but was invisible. He was ready to snap his finger's to call a few demons, but the flutter of wings caught his attention and he growled as he believed it to be Castiel._**

 _'Damn angel plans to ruin-wait a second.'_ **** ** _Crowley rethought his plans as he saw it was actually Balthazar._**

 ** _Balthazar looked around the room warily for a second, before kneeling down to Dean and pushing two fingers to Dean's forehead and said something in Enochian._**

 ** _"Sorry Dean, but you're really the only one I can trust about in showing you the locations of the weapons. Sam is too…unstable to process the thoughts to him, and Castiel is losing his mind as his thoughts are only on defeating Raphael. Besides, I have complete faith in you Dean; I know you'll be able to keep it a secret…even from an angel or demon." Balthazar said after he finished his chant in Enochian._**

 ** _He looked around one last time, before the flutter of wings was heard and he was gone. Crowley stroked his chin in thought, before smirking as he allowed himself to be visible and walked toward Dean looking at him._**

 ** _"The weapons of the angel's eh? Well, let's see what Balthazar showed you." Crowley said and reached to read Dean's mind, but a power blocked him from seeing his thoughts._**

 ** _"Damn! Seems Balthazar put a lot of thought and time into this plan. Well, don't worry Dean-o…I'll break you open soon to find out about the locations of these…weapons." Crowley said before he disappeared. -Flashback end.-_**

Dean gasped as Crowley removed his hand and walked back to lean against another table that was in the room, and watched as Dean tried to regain his senses. Suddenly a knock came at the door, and Crowley walked toward it, looked through the peephole, and then opened the door as two demon's walked in.

"Sir, we've just got word that the younger Winchester brother, Sam, and the angel Castiel are now looking for Dean." One of the demon's said, and Crowley just chuckled.

"Heehee, well it seems it's time to begin the fun boy's. One of you…take him over. If you can access his memories, let me know. Be prepared though…he might have some angel magic protecting him." Crowley said, when the other demon spoke.

"What of the seal on his chest?" the demon asked, and Crowley smirked before looking at the female.

"Burn the mark on his chest. That should allow you to take him over, possess him, and then kill his brother and friend." Crowley said, when Dean spoke.

"You asshole, you said you'd leave them out of this." Dean said as a demon walked toward him.

"Correction, I said **I** wouldn't touch them, but it won't really be **Me** touching them Dean. It'll be **you** who touches them, hurt's them, and kill's them; **I'd** be completely innocent. The blame would fall on you because it won't be me hurting them, it'll be you." Crowley said before he left the room.

The female demon picked up the iron again before she heated it up over the fire they had in the room, and smirked at Dean.

"Oh Dean boy, this is gonna be so much fun." The demon said, and Dean gritted his teeth as he glared at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Castiel left the impala and traveled to the factory on foot, trying to stay undercover. After they spoke to Kevin, who told them what he believed had happened; they tracked a few demons down who unwillingly told them where Crowley might be at, but upon getting there, Castiel said he felt Dean within.

"Can you enter?" Sam asked, and Castiel nodded.

"Yes, I can…but not in the room where I feel Dean at. There's a sigil in the room Dean's at, it's going to prevent me from entering, and it'll need to be destroyed before I can enter." Castiel explained, and Sam nodded as they walked along the fence surrounding the building

"What I want to know is why there isn't more than one sigil that prevents you from entering? Did they think we wouldn't find them?" Sam asked, and Castiel hummed.

"Maybe, the demons did say it was impossible to find the place; that they shouldn't tell us were Crowley was. My thought is death scared them so much they decided to speak rather than die." Castiel commented, and Sam shrugged.

"Maybe, come on. I see an opening over there." Sam said and the two ran toward the hole at the bottom of the fence.

As they got inside, after killing a few demons, they walked toward the area Castiel said he felt Dean at. It surprised Sam that Castiel could tell where Dean was, considering the branding he placed upon their ribs; but Sam suspected it was because of their 'profound bond' that they used to excuse their over-friendliness towards the other. He was tired of their small touches, lingering looks, sexual tension, just about EVERYTHING going on between the two was killing Sam…especially the eye-fucking. Seriously, it was like the two tried to undress the other with their eyes.

"Where is he Cas?" Sam asked Castiel, his panic slowly rising back up again.

"You have to understand Sam the sigil is messing with my sense's at the moment, it's hard to pinpoint where Dean is." Castiel murmured as he tried to listen to where Dean might be.

Suddenly they heard a scream further down the corridor, and stopping to look at the other in shock, they ran down the hall, heading toward the sound as they heard it again. Sam soon smelt burning flesh, and nearly recoiled in disgust, but he pressed forward; his brother's life was at stake…again. They heard the scream again, and Castiel recoiled away from a door and Sam looked at it. This had to be the door that had the sigil on it, and Sam cursed…it'd be hard to break down since it was metal…but the bomb he had might do the trick. It wasn't a demon-bomb, but it did help when it came to breaking down doors. Sam placed the bomb, before grabbing Castiel and they moved toward the corner right as the bomb went off. They both ran through the door, and gasped as they saw black smoke going inside Dean, and Sam's eye widened in horror…but the tattoo!

"Ah yes, better. Now that the marking on your chest is gone it seems to be a lot easier in taking over your body." The female demon said as she spun the iron rod in her hand, some flesh still sticking to the burning tip.

"NO!" Sam shouted and shot off a salt-bullet at the female demon.

She shrieked as the bullet got her in the head, and she fell down with a thud, and Sam ran toward Dean as Castiel dealt with the other two demons.

"Dean? Dean, listen it's me Sam." Sam said as he watched his brother try to fight the demon invading him off.

"Sammy, get back!" Dean warned, throwing his head back against the chair, clenching his hands into fists, and shutting his eyes shut tight.

"What happened?! How did it get you?!" Sam shouted, before he looked at Dean and saw the condition he was in…before he noticed something was missing.

The anti-possession tattoo on Dean's chest had been burned off…literally. Sam looked at his brother on the verge of crying…his brother was fighting a demon, and might end up losing.

"Come on Dean, fight that damn thing!" Sam encourage, resting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Sammy, get away!" Dean shouted, but Sam refused to bulge.

"No Dean, I'm not going to back off. I'm staying right here, I'm going to help you fight this!" Sam shouted as Castiel came over.

Sam began chanting off the removal spell, but Castiel stopped him.

"No don't! The demon has grabbed hold of Dean's soul, if you force the demon out of Dean, the demon could easily take Dean's soul with him." Castiel said as his eyes glowed blue.

Suddenly Dean stopped moving, his head falling forward; and Sam with Castiel watched Dean cautiously, wondering who won.

"…Dean?" Sam asked after some time passed, tilting his head a bit.

Sam suddenly was thrown against a wall, and shouted as his back made contact with the stone wall. Castiel looked back at Dean after seeing the act, only to feel something try to push him back; but he threw a hand out, stopping the demon power. Suddenly the bindings holding Dean broke, and he looked up at Castiel, his eyes black and he smirked as his wounds healed. Castiel stared at Dean with wide eyes, his blue eyes showing horror at what happened to his best friend.

"Hello…Castiel, correct?" Dean asked, being controlled, and Castiel nodded slowly.

"How do you know me? What did you do to Dean?" Castiel asked, trying to see if he could see through the black eyes into Dean.

"Dean's bound at the moment, and I, Kartesh, decided it'd be best if I just…take over...for a bit. You see, I'm Crowley's right hand demon, I do anything he asks…and even he has a slight fear of me should I turn. But seeing as I'm allowed to do whatever I want, whenever I want, I can't complain." Dean/Kartesh said, who grinned as Castiel glared. **(I will be calling Demon! Dean Kartesh from now on. So whenever Kartesh is mentioned, think Dean with black eyes.)**

"Leave Dean's body now!" Castiel commanded, but Kartesh laughed loudly, before thrusting a hand out and Castiel slammed against a wall.

Kartesh raised his hand, lifting Castiel in the air, who grunted as he tried to break the power holding him.

"I wouldn't resist if I were you…you might anger me enough to destroy Dean's soul. You see, with his body having been weakened and his soul having been tortured it'd be no problem for me to destroy his soul. Especially seeing as I'm inside the body, and I'm holding his soul at this exact moment…I'd say it'd be unwise…for you to anger me at this moment." Kartesh said before his black eyes turned green.

Castiel dropped to the floor and grunted at the impact before looking at Kartesh/Dean, seeing him holding his head.

"No…leave my body!" Dean shouted as he gripped his head tighter, trying to push Kartesh out…but the demon refused to budge.

 _"_ _Sorry Dean boy, but I like this body too much to think of leaving. Besides, I was given a job to do…your brother and his angel have to die, and due to the agreement; Crowley can't hurt them, but this_ _ **is your body**_ _, not Crowley's or a demons, so this doesn't_ _interfere with the agreement. Because_ _ **you**_ _will have killed them,_ _ **not Crowley**_ _."_ Kartesh said in Dean's head, who growled.

"Dean." Castiel said softly, before he gripped Dean's arms.

"Cas…g-get away from…me. Kartesh…h-he'll k-kill you, and S-Sammy!" Dean stuttered out in pain as he fought the demon.

Dean tried to push away from Castiel, but Castiel only tightened his grip; before he pulled Dean into a hug and embraced him tightly.

"I'm not going to let you run away Dean, I'm staying right here. I will help you fight Kartesh off…please, let me help you." Castiel said, before he laid his hand over the mark on Dean's shoulder.

Dean went rigged and leaned into Castiel more, the touch sending jolts of pleasure through him at the simple contact as a gasp left Dean's mouth. Castiel was shocked about the reaction, before he realized that had actually been the Mark he left on Dean that he touched. He looked at Dean, seeing that while he still fought the demon, his mind was on Castiel, the thought keeping Kartesh pushed back.

 _"_ _I WILL NOT BE OVERCOME!"_ Kartesh shouted in Dean's mind, causing Dean to stiffen.

Dean pushed Castiel away, before he backed into the chair, and gripped it tightly.

"Cas…g-grab Sammy, and…l-leave…before Kartesh…k-kills one of y-you." Dean said, and Castiel was about to protest, but Dean shook his head.

"DO IT!" Dean shouted as black slowly overcame his eyes.

Castiel gritted his teeth, but walked over to Sam, and helped him up.

"Cas…D-Dean…" Sam mumbled out, blood dripping from his head.

"Dean…I'll be back for you…I promise." Castiel said, and the sound of wings him and Sam were gone.

"Don't come back for me…it's useless." Dean said, before his eyes turned black, and he snarled.

"Damn you Dean, letting them get away." Kartesh said once he completely gained control.

The door opened up, and Crowley walked in; before he smiled at seeing the blacked eyes of Dean.

"So…you like the body?" Crowley asked, and Kartesh nodded, rolling the shoulders.

"A little tight, but that'll be fixed as times goes on. What'd you want me to do in this body?" Kartesh asked, and Crowley smirked.

"Search Dean's memories, try to find out where the location of God's Weapons are. We will need those weapons if we wish to kill all the angel's and control Heaven, Purgatory, Earth, and keep control of Hell." Crowley said smiling widely, and Kartesh smirked.

"Alright then, I'll see what I can dig up from his mind." Kartesh said, before he walked toward Crowley with a nod.

 **Next Day with Sam:** Sam sighed as he closed the last book he had, before he looked over at Castiel, seeing the far-off-look in the angel's eyes. Ever since they got back yesterday evening Castiel had been silent, never answering whenever asked a question, not responding to anything that would usually get his interest…not even mentioning God's Weapons got his attention. It suddenly made him wonder…why did Crowley want Dean? They never got to ask him that question, and Sam had been rendered unconscious once he had hit the wall.

"Hey Castiel, who knew about the location of Gods Weapons aside from Balthazar?" Sam asked, knowing he might not get a response.

"No one except Balthazar, though he did frequent you two a lot after he hid them." Castiel said, his voice rough from not having used it for hours.

Sam was surprised to have received a response…but the answer confused him. Balthazar frequented them? When? Why?

"He did? Me and Dean never saw the guy, nor did we heard, or feel him nearby. We usually had to summon him." Sam stated, and Castiel looked at Sam tilting his head.

"That's impossible, he constantly told me he spoke to you all whenever he'd leave for hours." Castiel said walking toward Sam and sitting before him in the chair across from him.

"Yeah well…never did see him myself unless we summoned him. Why did he visit us?" Sam asked, suddenly curious to know the reasons.

"He always said something about Gods Weapons…did he ever tell you two anything?" Castiel asked, but Sam shook his head.

"No, he never said anything to us about them…unless…" Sam went quiet as he began typing away on the laptop before him, his fingers moving swiftly over the keys.

Suddenly Sam smiled as he came upon the camera he had in his computer, and searched through the files. He usually had his computer's camera on some nights whenever they were at a hotel incase anything ever happened while he was asleep. He watched some of them, usually fast forwarding through them, until one caught his attention.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's this?" Sam questioned, catching Castiel's attention.

"What is it?" Castiel asked as he circled over to Sam's side.

"Watch this." Sam said as he clicked play, and turned it toward Castiel.

The screen showed Balthazar appear and looked around cautiously, before making his way toward Dean, and knelt down. He placed two fingers against Dean's head, and mumbles something in Enochian that Sam couldn't understand, and due to the bad quality, Castiel couldn't understand it either.

 _"_ _Sorry Dean, but you're really the only one I can trust about in showing you the locations of the weapons. Sammy too…unstable to process the thoughts to him, and Castiel is losing his mind as his thoughts are only on defeating Raphael. Besides, I have complete faith in you Dean; I know you'll be able to keep it a secret…even from an angel or demon."_ __ _Balthazar said, before he disappeared…then they saw Crowley._

 _"_ _So, little birdie did something to Dean…well, let's see what it was. AH!"_ __ _Crowley shouted a little in pain when he tried to see the memory, but something blocked him._

 _"_ _I see Balthazar put a lot of effort into hiding that from anyone. Till next time Dean-o."_ __ _Crowley said before he disappeared._

"Balthazar implanted a memory into Dean's mind to keep the secret hidden. He knew Dean was good at hiding things, seeing how Dean buried memories deep down inside, and never really brought things up in conversation's unless forced." Sam said with a slight chuckle as if he had figured out a great secret, pausing it.

"That must be why Crowley kidnapped Dean, he knew Dean knew the locations. It would seem to me though that Dean is unaware of this from his actions." Castiel explained, and Sam nodded.

"I noticed that as well, Dean hasn't spoken, asked, or said anything related to the Angel's Weapon's ever since the incident when you…turned…against us." Sam said, hoping to not insult Castiel.

"If you fear insulting me don't worry, I am well aware of what it was I did." Castiel said as he looked at Sam, who sighed with a nod.

"Alright…in the meantime we've got to try and find a way to get Dean back to normal. I got some calls I need to make." Sam said as he grabbed his cellphone and began making calls.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next weekend as Sam, Castiel, Charlie, Garth, Kevin, and Meg were all at the Men of Letter's hideout, looking through books, searching things online, seeing if anything new happened and overall were in overdrive.

"None of the other hunters have said they've found Dean. It's like he disappeared off the radar." Garth said as he sat down and opened up another book.

"You know, I don't see how Dean never knew what was inside his mind. I mean surely he had glimpse of things every now and then, right?" Meg questioned with a brow raised, and Sam sighed.

"Be that as it may, I think it was kept from him as well. Dean likes to bury things deep within his mind to where he'd never to able to remember it again." Sam explained, before he put his current book back and grabbed another one.

Charlie sighed as she threw her head back, seeing Kevin passed out on the couch they had there, and Garth was continuously pulling books out looking through them. Suddenly, something appeared on her screen, and she looked at it, before her eyes widened.

"Everyone, I think I found something!" Charlie shouted, and everyone rushed toward her.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he looked at her screen.

"Over in Columbia, Mississippi has been a massive murder of several families, a few officers' and witness reports point to a man by the name of…" Charlie read out, before pulling a photo up, and everyone seemed to stop breathing.

"Kartesh Ravenson?" Charlie questioned with a brow raised, looking at a picture of Dean Winchester.

"Kartesh?" Meg questioned, before she laughed and backed up.

"You know him?" Garth asked, looking at her confused.

"Kartesh is one of the most feared demons of hell, that before Crowley became King, Crowley feared him as well. Now that Crowley is King of Hell, he has authority over Kartesh; but Kartesh doesn't mind as long as he gets to kill someone. He could kill a thousand Hell Hounds and not break a sweat." Meg explained with a sigh, before she rubbed her neck.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want Dean back. I don't like how a demon has a hold of my personal guard." Charlie stated, causing everyone to just raise a brow at her.

"What? Larping?" Charlie suggested, and Castiel tilted his head.

"Larping? Personal Guard?" Castiel said, and then glared at Charlie and she turned around.

 _'_ _Dean is mine.'_ Castiel thought, giving a small growl before he grabbed another book.

"Well, even if we find Dean we'll have to cure him." Garth stated as he sat down with several books.

"There might be a way, but I think it'd be a good idea to grab Dean first, then keep him contained until we can cure him." Meg said, and Sam scoffed at her.

"And what would we bind him with? Demon-trap handcuffs?" Sam asked like it was a stupid idea, and Meg smiled.

"You know, you actually say some pretty good things Sammy. That's exactly what we'll do." Meg said as she left the room, and Sam raised a brow.

"Wait, there's such a thing as demon-trap handcuffs?" Sam questioned, and Garth shrugged.

"Maybe, we'd have to find a pair and then probably engrave the sign into them." Garth said, and Charlie began typing away.

"I'm pretty sure I could arrange that." Charlie said with a smirk, and Meg smiled walking over to her.

"You know what, I like her." Meg said smiling at Charlie, who gave a nervous smile back.

"In the meantime, I shall go out and see if I can sense Dean within the city." Castiel said, and Sam nodded.

"Alright, but if something happens don't hesitate to call." Sam said and Castiel nodded, and with a flutter of wings he was gone.

"Hey Sam, could Dean possibly find us?" Kevin asked a little scared, and Sam smiled.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure he's buried the memory deep down once Crowley got him, and the key was in my bag. He's doing everything he can to keep us safe here." Sam said and Kevin nodded, still a little edgy.

 **With Dean:** Kartesh sighed in bliss, before he reorganized himself, and looked at his face in the mirror…or rather Dean's face. He smirked as Dean's face came into view on the mirror, the face flushed and green eyes blown wide as he looked at Kartesh.

"Enjoyed it?" Kartesh said in a still husky tone, and Dean glared at Kartesh, still panting for breath.

"Fuck you." Dean snarled out, and Kartesh licked his lips.

"That should be turned around and pointe at you." Kartesh said, before moving away as the face of Dean faded.

Kartesh scanned the room, before sighing as he picked up a bag and looked through it. He had broken a small portion of the wall that protected Dean's memories of the weapon's, and was shocked when Dean himself was surprised…but then again Balthazar wanted someone to find them, but still wanted them to be hidden.

"Geez, only found one and it's just the Fate-killing sword that moron Balthazar carried." Kartesh said as he placed the golden sword back in the bag.

Kartesh groaned as he grabbed the bag, left the motel room, and started his trek back to see Crowley. Ever since he got the body, he had gone into killing anything and anyone in his way, using the angel blade Dean had before he decided that would slow him down more, but whenever someone tried to stop him he'd flick his wrist and their neck would snap.

 _'_ _This world is so boring! How does Crowley stand it up here?'_ Kartesh thought, before he stole a car, and drove off to see Crowley.

By the time night fell, Kartesh was a mile away from the building but he stopped the car before he got out breathing heavily. Dean Winchester didn't know when to stop fighting for control over the body, and while it amused Kartesh, it annoyed him to no end. Suddenly the black eyes of Kartesh turned green and he slumped against the hood of the car.

"Damn, that was harder than I like." Dean said as he straightened himself and looked toward the sky.

"Dammit Cas, I hope you find a way of stopping this. Kartesh just found the Fate-Killing sword, and I don't know how much longer I can hold him off in finding all the weapons. I need you here so you can grab the sword, and get out of here-AH! Please…" Dean gave another shout as he gripped his chest, feeling Kartesh trying to stop him; falling to his knees.

"Dean!" a voice shouted, and looking up, Dean saw Castiel.

Castiel had heard Dean pray, and originally thought not to show up; but upon hearing what Dean said decided he might as well chance it and came. Seeing Dean in pain, Castiel wanted to stop it, save Dean from this pain like he saved Dean from perdition.

"Cas…" Dean gasped out, and Castiel helped him up.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked, not know what else to say.

"Yeah, I have him held off for the moment. In the backseat of the car is the bag with the blade, grab it and go." Dean said, gripping his chest harder as Kartesh fought for control.

 _"_ _NO YOU IDIOT!"_ Kartesh shouted within Dean's head, and he growled as he held his head as well.

Castiel snapped his fingers, teleporting the bag to Sam, before he walked toward Dean and held his shoulders, making sure one hand laid over the mark Castiel gave Dean. Dean reacted immediately and leaned into Castiel who hugged him, the action pushing Kartesh further back.

"C-Cas…you have to leave." Dean said, and Castiel sighed, before he cupped Dean's face.

"I will save you, I promise." Castiel said, and Dean scoffed.

"Come on Cas, why do you keep trying to save me?" Dean asked, and Castiel tilted his head a bit.

"Why shouldn't I?" Castiel responded back, and Dean sighed.

"I've done so much stupid crap Cas, why do you insist I'm worth saving? Look at me, there's a demon inside of me, and he's wanting to tear you to piece's…he's wanting to tear me to piece's." Dean stated as he pushed back a bit.

"Dean, I save you because it's the right thing to do; because I want to save you." Castiel said, and Dean looked at him warily.

"Why do you want to save me? What have I done that's worth saving me?" Dean asked, and Castiel stared at him intently, his blue eyes making Dean shiver.

"You have saved so many people, helped people move forward after tragedies happened that would kill someone, you stopped the apocalypse, and you showed me what it was like to feel, to be free…" Castiel trailed off as he cupped Dean's face again, making the green eyed hunter to watch him with trembling lips.

"You showed me what it was like…to love someone." Castiel said with a burning fire, and Dean's eyes widened.

He didn't have much time to react as Castiel kissed him, making Dean stiffen. Was Castiel really kissing him? Was his Angel of the freaking Lord kissing him? Dean soon got his brain function's working and kissed back, ignoring Kartesh and keeping him pushed back. Castiel's arms lowered to where was wrapped around Dean's back, and the other rested on the mark he left again. Dean moaned as he felt the jolt of pleasure again, before he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist; his kiss deepening. They broke for air, and stared the other in the eye; blue clashing with green, before they kissed again, this time more desperate and needy.

 _"_ _This can't be happening…is this angel really kissing a human? How far has this angel fallen?"_ Kartesh said in the back of Dean's mind, but Dean once again ignored the demon.

Suddenly a sharp jolt of pain went through Dean, and he pulled away sharply, gripping his head harder.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, and held his shoulders.

"It's Kartesh…he's fighting for control." Dean stated, and Castiel cursed…they had to save Dean.

"Cas go…he'll kill you now that he knows…knows how I feel." Dean said, and Castiel sighed.

"Alright Dean, but don't fear, we will save you. I love you." Castiel said, and they kissed one last time before Castiel disappeared.

"I love you too…Cas." Dean said before his eyes went black.

 **With Castiel:** Castiel appeared back at the Men of Letter's and instantly leaned against the door, covering his mouth, his face flushed.

 _'_ _Dean, I love you…I swear I will save you!'_ Castiel thought, before he saw Meg walking toward him.

"What was that earlier Clarence? You stiffened then just fluttered off. What happened, your boyfriend call?" Meg teased but when Castiel went redder, her brows rose.

"Oh? Did you and Dean get touchy with the other?" Meg questioned with that teasing tone, and Castiel sighed.

"You could say I confessed…our bond was more than just a normal bond. It was more than profound." Castiel commented before he walked toward Sam to see if the younger Winchester found anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley gaped at Kartesh, who waited for Crowley to collect himself. After Dean and Castiel had their little moment, Kartesh got to Crowley as fast as he could, and told him what happened. He didn't know if Crowley was mad or shocked; mad for losing the weapon, or shocked for finding out Dean and Castiel were in love.

"…I don't know what to say to this. So our winged friend, Castiel, is in love with our boy, Dean…and we are also missing a weapon!" Crowley shouted, before looking around the room.

"This doesn't make sense…since when did those two get so peachy together." Crowley mumbled, before Kartesh cleared his throat.

"Might I suggest we use Dean as bait to get Castiel to hand over all the weapon's they have?" Kartesh said, and Crowley turned to him with a smile.

"That's perfect Kartesh that would be immensely helpful…though we'll have to find you a different body. If you stay in Dean's body, they won't make the trade." Crowley said, and Kartesh smiled…even while Dean panicked.

 _"_ _NO! If that happens…I won't be able to protect them!"_ Dean thought, before he forced control over the body.

"I don't think so!" Dean shouted, and grabbing the angel blade threw it at Crowley, who dodged it.

"Sorry Dean boy, but that won't work on me." Crowley said, before he threw Dean against a wall.

"I still have use of you, so don't go doing anything…stupid. Kartesh, keep a leash on him." Crowley said before he left the room.

 **With Sam:** Sam sighed as he walked around Columbia, Mississippi with Castiel, Meg, and Charlie. Garth and Kevin were at the Men of Letter's staying safe and waiting for any word on a cure; and so far no one had seen Dean/Kartesh.

"So no one has seen Dean since about a week ago…seems like he stayed low until things blew over." Sam explained as they stood around the impala, eating a little.

"Kartesh knows what he's doing, but he's still ruthless. He must've realized that he was getting slowed down, and decided it'd be best to skip town." Meg commented, before looking at Castiel and sighing.

"Listen lover-boy, as much as I know you want to save Dean; you can't keep staring into the distance like a lost puppy." Meg stated, before Castiel looked at her tilting his head.

"Lover-boy? I don't understand." Castiel said, and Sam chuckled.

"That reminds me Cas, what did you do two days ago?" Sam questioned, and Charlie looked at him expectantly.

"I went to see Dean…he prayed to me, so I went to see what happened." Castiel said blushing.

"And you two kiss, made out, and all that other mumbo-jumbo, am I right?" a voice questioned, and they spun to the left, and saw Crowley.

He wasn't alone though, another demon stood beside him, a smirk on his face as he watched them all with black eyes…but it wasn't Dean. The demon beside him had unruly black hair, wearing an outfit similar to Crowley's, except he was taller than Crowley, and he was extremely pale.

"Crowley." Castiel growled out, and Meg looked at the demon.

"Who's the new demon?" Meg asked, squinting inquisitively at the demon beside Crowley.

"Oh, this would be Kartesh, he got a new body." Crowley said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"What, you just left Dean's body?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah…but's he's A-Okay, he'll be fine…maybe…" Kartesh said maliciously, a smirk tugging his lips.

"What did you do to him?" Sam threatened, bringing the demon knife out.

"…I thought we had that thing." Crowley mumbled, looking at the knife.

"What did you do to him?" Sam demanded, eyes glaring at Crowley.

"Whoa, easy Moose, calm down. I haven't done anything to your precious big brother yet, but that could change soon if you don't agree to our…conditions." Crowley commented, and Meg looked at him.

"What kind of deal are you making?" Meg questioned, leaning her head back a bit.

"I propose this: Give us all the Angel Weapon's in your possession, and we'll give you Dean back, no demon's within him whatsoever." Crowley said with a smile, and Charlie rose a brow.

"Really? You'll keep to that deal?" Charlie asked, like she didn't believe him.

"Yes, I will. You'll get him back, all in one piece; and all you have to do is handover the Angel Weapon's in your possession." Crowley explained, putting a neutral expression on.

"Alright, when and where?" Sam asked, making Castiel look at him confused.

"How about we meet today, a few miles west of here, forest clearing, around…say…midnight. If you don't show up by then, we kill Dean." Crowley said before him and Kartesh left.

"Damn it!" Charlie shouted, her mood now sour.

"That's low, even for Crowley." Meg commented, and Sam nodded.

"I know…but we only have three things. The Lot's Salt rock, the Fate-Killing Blade, and the Staff of Moses." Sam stated, before looking at Castiel.

"Cas, everything okay?" Sam asked, and Castiel sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"I wonder why they left Dean go, I would think they'd keep a hold of Dean as he was of great use." Castiel commented, and Sam hummed.

"That's true, they could use Dean for more…my guess is though that they knew we'd make a trade for Dean. I want my brother back!" Sam shouted, green eyes angry.

"I agree with you there Sam, I want Dean back as well." Charlie state, and Sam nodded.

 **Later:** Sam, Castiel, Charlie, Meg, and Garth were at the meeting place, Kevin staying behind as it was safer; and they were waiting for Crowley to show up, each had a weapon hidden up their sleeve. Suddenly black fog appeared before them and it was Crowley, Kartesh, Dean, and two more demons.

"Hello Moose." Crowley said, and Sam sighed.

"Hi Crowley, as we agree; Dean for the Weapon's." Sam said and Crowley nodded.

"Alright, we'll exchange at the same time." Castiel said before he grabbed the bag, and Sam nodded, giving him the bag.

Kartesh smirked and gripped Dean's wrist, causing Dean to hiss in pain before him and Kartesh went to the middle, and meet halfway with Castiel.

"Alright, here's your boy back." Kartesh said, shoving Dean into Castiel as he grabbed the bag.

"He has a wonderful body." Kartesh whispered into Castiel's ear, who's eyes widened.

His face contorted in rage, and swinging fast, his angel blade cut into Kartesh's chest. Kartesh cried out, and everything went into chaos. Meg, Sam, Charlie, and Garth brought out guns and blades, even as the demons fought back with their daggers, and everything became a blur. Dean was freed of his bounds by Castiel, grabbed the bag from Kartesh, before pulling out the Fate-Killing blade and Castiel pulled his Angel blade out as well. Crowley tried making a grab for the bag, but Castiel sliced at the King of Hell, who recoiled as the blade sank into his arm pushing him back.

"Take this you black eyed freak!" Charlie shouted, using the Lot's Salt on a demon.

Meg grabbed the bag, and jumped away from a demon, before letting Charlie drop the stone back into the bag, and the two switched with the bag, fighting off demons as a few more appeared on Crowley's call. Dean clashed his blade with Kartesh, who smirked at Dean as his wounds healed.

"Sorry Deanie boy, but I'm not gonna let you live!" Kartesh said, before he wrapped his hand around Dean's throat.

Dean growled, before sinking the blade he still held tightly in his hand into Kartesh's arm, who shouted at the contact. Suddenly Sam turned around as he got pushed toward them, and stabbed the demon dagger into Kartesh, who stopped as the blade went into him. Sam twisted the blade more, causing Kartesh to let out one last gasp, and his body go limp.

"Kartesh!" a demon shouted, and Sam went to stab him, but the black smoke fled the body.

The black smoke fled the rest of the bodies, before swirling around Crowley, blocking Castiel's view of the King of Hell.

"You haven't seen the last of me boys!" Crowley shouted, before he was gone with the smoke.

Everyone panted as they tried to regain their breathing, before crowding around Dean who fell to his knees.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked, kneeling to Dean and holding his shoulders.

"Y-yeah, I'll be okay, don't worry." Dean said, slumping against Castiel, hugging him.

Castiel hugged Dean back, sighing in relief at having Dean back with him. He glanced at Sam and nodded, who returned it and ran off with Charlie and Meg to bring the Impala toward them, Garth standing guard with his gun ready. Soon Dean, and Castiel were in the impala, with Charlie and Sam up front, Garth and Meg in Garth's car and soon everyone was back at the Men of Letter's.

"Thank God you're alright." Kevin said coming over, seeing Dean being helped in by Castiel.

"Yeah…thing is…now I gotta get a new tattoo." Dean said to lighten the mood, looking at his scared chest.

"Hey, it won't be too bad." Kevin said with a smile, and Dean smiled back.

After a while, everyone retired to their rooms, except Castiel, who walked into Dean's room; ever since they confessed Castiel had always hoped to spend more time with Dean, and if that meant being in the same room with him, he'd take it…and the torturous teasing from Meg tomorrow.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked sitting on the bed, looking at Dean.

Dean had taken a shower, shaved, cleaned himself, ate, and was finally able to get some proper sleep…but being in the same room with Castiel, he didn't want to fall asleep just yet.

"Much better now that I don't have to deal with Crowley anymore." Dean said honestly, and Castiel looked at the ground.

"Dean, Kartesh said something that worried me; something he said about you." Castiel said, forcing himself to look Dean in the eye.

"And what would that be?" Dean asked with a brow raised.

"Did he do something to your body?" Castiel blurted out, face red in embarrassment, but worry was clear in his blue eyes.

Dean seemed shocked, before sighing and looking away…he should've known that would be coming around. Dean felt the weight shift, before he felt arms around him, Castiel's chest to his back, and he leaned into the touch, welcoming it, savoring it.

"He…did do something's…but it was while he was in control of my body." Dean said, but his voice was quiet…it was really embarrassing and hard to talk about.

Castiel seemed to have noticed as he tightened his arms around Dean, and leaned his head against Dean's; hoping to comfort his righteous man.

"No matter what happens Dean, I will always protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again like that, I promise." Castiel said, and Dean nodded, before turning his head and kissing Castiel.

As long as he had his Angel with him, his Angel Castiel, Dean knew everything would be okay. As long as he had those he cared about with him, Dean knew, even in the end, everything would be alright.

 **Finally finished! After about two weeks wracking** **my brain on another Destiel fic I wanna do, this came about. Originally I was going to be before they found the Men of Letter's, but then I added in Kevin, and Charlie, and Meg as their friend, along with Garth, so I was like 'Fine! Adding Men of Letter's in there as well.' Overall, I think it turned out rather well. XD Also, Kartesh was just a random demon, but my fiance helped me with the name. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed this, because I really enjoyed writing it. ONTO THE NEXT DESTIEL FIC! (My head is full of Destiel ideas.)**


End file.
